


Shenanigans - Oswald and Jim Get Horny

by LadyByron (CobblepotsComfort)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Expletives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Jimwald, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, True Love, gobblepot, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: A series of chapters about Oswald and Jim's steamy goings-on





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't want to have dinner Ozzy  - I just want to fuck you! I’ve thought about nothing else all day.

 

“Oh - Jim!”  Oswald stood open mouthed and blinking with pleased surprise.  “Let’s skip dinner then.”

 

“C’mere, Cobblepot….”

 

Jim advanced on Oswald. Oswald’s eyes opened wide with astonishment, then flashed with desire.

Jim punctuated his kisses with frantic, breathless commentary.

 

“Jesus Ozzy! I just want to…..kiss you all over…..been thinking about this...ALL day! Work was a drag….just kept thinking...of you….naked!   You’re perfect….you’re so..fucking... beautiful.”

"Beautiful?"  
  


“Yeah, I just wanna….fuck your brains out!”

 

*Smooch* Ha!  Impossible, detective!”  

 

“Yeah, yeah,  I know, I know, you’re right” panted Jim, “You’re so clever, too clever for me, baby!”

 

“James..James..I never meant that!”  Oswald’s eyes flashed indignantly, but he kept on undressing, pulling at his shirt collar, twisting the top button with mad desperation.  “Oh for fuck’s sake! There are too many buttons on this damn shirt!”

 

“Here, let me help, baby.”  Jim stopped disrobing and began opening Oswald’s shirt.  His eyes widened as Oswald’s pale flesh was revealed. He would never quite get over how sexy Oswald’s nude body looked.  


Jim tugged desperately at the shirt, pulling it from Oswald’s  pants.

 

He looked Oswald in the eyes, seeing the huge dilated pupils.    “God, I want you!”

 

He grabbed Oswald’s face and smooched him long and hard.  He could taste the salty perspiration on Oswald’s lips, feel his hot breath coming in frantic gasps. He put his hands on Oswald’s chest, felt it heave against his fingers.

 

His skin was so goddamn white and smooth.  He kissed his way along Oswald’s collarbone, muttering soft expletives.  

 

Jim’s lips explored  Oswald’s alabaster skin - that smooth white flesh  responded spasmodically to his touch.

 

The feel of  Jim’s warm, wet mouth on his body drove Oswald wild.

 

“Jim, for God’s sake - this is torture!”  Oswald pushed Jim away. He took Jim’s hand and placed it on his groin, showing him just how much he needed him. “Let’s do it now!”

 

“OK, OK…”  Jim pulled his own shirt out, yanked it over his head and threw it onto the floor.

 

Jim put his arms around Oswald and pressed his forehead to Oswald’s, panting.

 

“I just wanted to touch you, hold you like this, and you weren't there.  Instead I had to put up with Barnes’ bullshit and Harvey’s jibes and usually I can put up with all that, but I missed you so goddamn much it was making me want to yell at them to shut the fuck up and leave me alone!”

 

“I wanted to kiss your mouth.  I kept seeing your face. I couldn’t  see anything else - your pretty face and your beautiful body!”

 

“Ahhh, James, my love, *smooch*, I feel your pain!  I felt very much as you did. I’m glad I can touch you and kiss you and..and..well, fuck you James!  *giggle* sorry, that just kind of came out of my mouth!”

 

“I want to make love with you, not just have sex - but it makes me feel liberated when I say ‘fuck you’, it makes me feel so good! It makes me tingle all over.”

 

“It sounds good.  Your pretty mouth saying filthy words turns me on!”

 

“Kiss this filthy mouth, Jim!”

 

“Hell, yeah!”

 

Their lips locked.  They commenced furious face-sucking.

 

Jim felt Oswald’s sweet bud-like lips opening like a flower.  

Oswald felt the pressure of Jim’s wetted hungry mouth against his own  and he pressed back eagerly, goading him to go deeper. his sweet breath came in quick, staccato gasps, a low moan escaping from deep within his throat.  He became greedier, thrusting his tongue forward, the lustful sounds he made pleading for more than kisses.

 

Jim broke the kiss suddenly, breathing hard and staring at Oswald with dark, dilated pupils.  “Now!” he rasped.

 

_Shortly afterwards….during the act of love...._

 

“I could fuck you forever!”

 

“Oh - Jim!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just..lose control….when I’m inside you…”

 

“No..no..I love it! Say it again….”

 

“You’re so ….fuckable, I….love….fucking you!”

 

“Oh...yes...Jim, I love..I love.love it when you….f-fuck me!”

 

Oswald gasped then blushed with embarrassment.

 

“Oh...my God….…..”

 

“You sound sexy when you curse!”

 

“Again?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, again!”

 

“I ….love it when you...fuck me!  Ohhhh Jim!”

 

 

“That pretty mouth….those filthy words! Oh, yeah!”  Jim grasped Oswald’s jaw and kissed those sensuous, gaping lips, tasting the salt from the sweat of his lover’s exertions.  “Mmmm, again.”

 

“I...love….fucking!”

 

“Yeah…..again…”

 

“Fuck..fuck...oh God, I’m coming Jim!”

 

They were naked now, bare in body and soul.  

 

Oswald had pictured this so many times, had to see to himself behind closed doors,  stuffing his silk square, the pillow, anything that came to the hand that wasn’t already occupied into his mouth to smother his cries lest his mother should overhear them.  

 

Once he had forgotten, he had been in the bathroom and started seeing to himself, and his mother had overheard, and she had hammered on the door, “Oswald! Oswald!  Are you alright my dear?”

 

“Yes, yes mother, I’m all right!”

 

“You sounded in pain, what is it?”

 

“Just ….a little constipation mother, I’ll be ok!”

 

“It sounds very bad!  You need medicine!”

  


And so she had fussed and fussed, insisted on dosing him up with laxatives  - and he had suffered in the end for his pleasure and deception. He had made sure to muffle his grunts and groans in future.

 

And then, when he lived alone in his mansion, giving full vent to his emotions as he came violently, crying Jim’s name - pleasing himself with no-one to hear.  A merciful release, but no warm body to cling to, to whisper sweet nothings to, and to hold until the break of day. Just a picture in his head of the way he thought Jim might look at him when it was done -  the way Jim was looking at him right now, with quiet, calm blue eyes and a soft boyish smile.

 

“I still can’t believe this Jim. I still think I’m going to wake up and you won’t be here…”

 

“Hey, c’mere.”  Jim nuzzled up to him and held him close.  He kissed his neck and sighed heavily, his warm breath comforting Oswald, making him quiver pleasantly.

 

“I’ll never leave you. I couldn’t do without this!  I could never wake up without you.”

 

“Mmmmm, James.  That’s lovely.” Oswald sighed, happy tears chasing away sad ones.


	2. More Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the lust goes on....

“I’m horny as hell, thought about you all day!”

 

“Let's go to bed.”

 

“No, I can’t wait, let’s do it right here.”

 

And then,

 

“Oh fuck, baby, I can't get enough if you!”

  
  
  


“The sound of your voice when you come - my God, I wish - I wish  that was my ringtone!”

 

Jim was still panting, getting his breath back, staring starry-eyed at his gangster, stroking the dampened locks away from his eyes.

 

“Ha!  James, you are so funny!”  Oswald wrinkled up his nose with amusement, but he was so happy, this banter was so amazing.

 

“I meant it!”

 

“Ah thank you James!  Ha, just imagine it, honey, if your phone went off - say, if I should call you, and you were with Harvey, or Alvarez, or, God forbid, even Barnes, and that came on - I swear, James, I’d die of embarrassment if I was you!!”

 

Jim chuckled.  “Yeah, I guess so, although I’m not sure which of us would be most uncomfortable.  Imagine Barnes’s face, oh Jesus, what a thought! It might be worth it just to see his face!”

 

“You know, Jim darling - I think Barnes is secretly jealous of you.” Oswald stroked Jim’s collarbone lightly with his little finger.

 

Oswald eyed Jim softly but with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Jealous?”  Jim smiled quizzically, reached out and touched his finger to Oswald’s pretty lips gently.  Oswald was especially beautiful after love making - that softness, that misty eyed serenity.  His mouth was so inviting, bud-like, sweet, Jim wanted to taste of it again and again. And he did do now - often

 

“Yes, James, of course he’s jealous.  He doesn't have anyone, does he? He's not with anyone.  He's not loved like you. He’s a lonely, bitter man - I can see it in his eyes.”

 

“Hum, that comparison never crossed my mind - but you could have a point!”  Jim smiled boyishly and kissed Oswald. “Thanks - for the love.”

 

“My pleasure - I know that  love has to be extended for it to be returned.”  Oswald winked and kissed Jim back.

 

“I prefer to think of it as a mutual two-way process, now I’ve got you, it seems as if this should have been the way of us all along.”


	3. And on....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexiness and affectionate reflections from our beautiful boys
> 
> Song to go with the chapter: 
> 
> Horny-Horny Mousse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH8WvayAo1M

Jim watched from his vantage point, below Oswald, as Oswald threw his head back, his mouth wide and agape, his eyes tightly closed, and gave the most beautiful howl of animal pleasure he’d ever heard.

 

His face too - that sublime face!  The way his eyes closed tightly, his pretty mouth agape with ecstasy, his head thrown back and chin raised.

 

Jim clutched Oswald’s ass, squeezing it hard, feeling Oswald bounce faster and faster on his cock, which throbbed, my God, his balls had been aching for this all day!  He'd kept seeing his naked man in his mind’s eye, his sublime form with its alabaster skin, hairless like smooth white marble - his deep pink nipples that he loved to suck on, for the sheer pleasure of how they felt in his mouth, and then to hear Oswald’s sounds of appreciation - my God,m was he ever appreciative!  His flesh twitching, the gurgling moans escaping from his lips.

 

He felt in command, but Oswald was in control too - his body begging for more, Jim desperate to give more and receive his reward.  Oswald’s orgasm was his prize as much as his own.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day - nothing but this.  Couldn't concentrate on work, Jesus, it dragged and dragged!  You’re the best!”

 

“Say it Jim, say it, call it me!”

 

“What?!”

 

“You know Jim.”

 

“Ah.  Um - my raven-haired beauty!”

 

“Yeah, fuck, James, say it again!”

 

“Yeah,  my raven haired beauty!”

 

“Again!”

 

“My raven-haired...oh fuck, Ozzy, I’m coming!”

 

“No, Jim,  wait for me!”

 

“Fuck!  Oh baby, I can’t….”

 

“Then stop, fuck, stop!” Oswald commanded.  He stopped bouncing.

 

“OK…...OK…..”

 

Jim ceased thrusting.  He panted, holding Oswald close.

 

“Thank you!”  Oswald panted, and he took Jim’s head in his hands, stroking his hair.  Jim looked up into Oswald’s face, and almost wept with the joy of seeing how happy Oswald looked.  His mouth was agape and his eyes were glazed, the brilliance of them magnified a million times.

 

“Jesus, you’re so beautiful.”

 

Jim felt himself throb hard inside his man.  Curtailing his orgasm was agony but it was tantalising, delaying the inevitable like this.   His passion mounted.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, James.  Oh God, I cursed such a lot, you make me want to swear when you're inside me!”

 

“It's sexy when you curse.  God, if you needed to get any sexier!”

 

Oswald came down and pressed his mouth to Jim’s lips, kissing him teasingly slowly, both of them tasting the salt from the sweat that their exertions had caused.

 

“Mmmmmm,” hummed Jim, tasting Oswald greedily, pushing his tongue forward, feeling Oswald’s coming halfway to meet it.

 

When they broke the kiss Jim said, “OK, can we go again?”  He reached up and stroked Oswald’s face, held his jaw lightly and brushed it lovingly with his thumb.

 

“I’m ready….”

 

“Let’s do it then.”

 

And Oswald put his arms around Jim’s neck, and Jim’s hands moved back down to Oswald’s hips.  And then, the bouncing and thrusting began again.

 

“Yes, thats it - my raven-haired beauty!”

 

“James, James, beautiful James, fuck me faster!”

 

“I’m in heaven when I’m inside you!”

 

“So am I, so am I.  Argh, Jim - I’m coming!”

 

“Yeah!  Oh yeah, me too!”  Jim groaned with relief, thank God, he thought, he wanted so much to please Ozzy, this made his own climax so much sweeter.

 

“you're...the most beautiful man….in the world!  Fuck, Ozzy…”

 

“Jim, Jim….”

  
  
  
  


And then they came together.  It was a symphony of sensual sound.

 

“You said Come for me baby!  I loved that too. How could I not come when you said that?”  

  


“It’s all making love with you Ozzy, you know that dont you?  You're the love of my life. It’s never just a fuck with you. You just make me lose my mind, y’know, when I’m inside you - it's all I can do not to just explode!”

 

“Shhh, James, I know, I know.  You make me want to burst too. You know, darling - before we - y’know, got to fuck one another, I used to - well, sort myself out, and thought about you…”

 

“Stop!” Jim laiughed, “Too much info!”

 

“Well I make no apology, James.  You turned me on that much, and I was pining for you, God, was I pining!  It was an exquisite tease seeing you and not being able to - well - have you!  I couldn't even touch you. Do you know how painful that was for me?””

 

“Ok, oK, I admit it, it turns me on to think of you, um,  jacking off over me. And I did it too - came over myself, over you, Cobblepot!”

 

“You did?  You erm, jacked off over me?  James! That’s made me go hard again!”

 

“You’re getting hard again?  That makes me hard again too!”

 

“Let me give you relief Jim dear.  Hand job time! There, there, is that good?”

 

Jim recalled those lonely nights, not long after his affair with Lee had come to such a horrible end, and he had felt lonely, and horny, and he had come across  a cutting of Oswald - hell, come across? He had kept it hidden, put away for secret safe keeping - a headline, about ‘Gotham’s King of Crime’. Fuck, that headline had definitely given HIM some head!  

 

Oswald was looking straight at the camera with that wicked look of pride, so powerful and arrogant, it was so damn sexy.  Jim had partly felt guilty but what the hell? For the most part he just felt horny! Oswald looked so fucking gorgeous, his blue eyes large, bright, enticing - boring into Jim’s from that off-white page.  They challenged him - baited him.

 

_“Look at me, Jim.  Yes, you. I’m talking to you, Jim Gordon.  Do you want me? Yes, of course you do, you’re a bad boy, Jim Gordon.  You find me attractive, don’t you Jim? Well don’t you? Do you want me Jim?  I want you! Do it, touch yourself, do it now!”_

 

His cock - it was a perfect fit in every way.  Not too big to make the eyes water, not too small not to make its presence felt.   His little gangster was Jewish, a fact he was acquainted with when he’d first got up close and personal with his lover’s impressive phallos - that first beautiful blow job, the first he’d ever given, yep, and to a man with a circumcised penis - two firsts for him in one.  

 

He’d assumed that Ozzy had inflicted that upon himself - for what was one more painful experience to him?  And he had a thing about hygiene.

 

But no.  He had been circumcised as a baby, before he’d even been able to make the choice - his first real cries of pain.

 

It seemed that from the get go, his beautiful Oswald had been made for suffering. And so he had  become acclimatised to it over the years, making him resilient, bearing the physical wounds with stoicism.  But the name-calling, the insults and mental torture, were different things entirely. Words always hurt him far more than sticks and stones ever did.  

 

Jim knew full well what Oswald’s response would be - but all the same, he wanted so much to protect him from emotional hurt and keep him calm.  He knew Oswald almost thrived on the challenge of rising above his abusers - his enemies. He would always get them back. He told Jim this often, when Jim had comforted him, kissed away his tears, held him in his arms, “They shouldn’t get away with this, Oswald.  I can help you - we can press charges against them.” “They won’t get away with it, Jim dear, don’t concern yourself. There is no need for you to get involved, my love. I would rather you weren’t tainted by this.”

 

But still, Jim wanted to protect him.  He always would. And his heart would always turn over at the sound of those seductive words - “My love” - spoken so sweetly with that velvet voice!   ‘My love.’

 

“I don’t see it as being tainted.  I love you! I want to support and help you.”

 

“I know you don’t, but trust me  - you really don’t want to get embroiled in this business.  I would be happier knowing that it won’t touch you. Just be here with your shoulder for me to cry on, that is all you need to do, my love.”

 

“It already touches me when I see how hurt you are.”

 

“Bless you James - you know me though.  I bounce back always, and it’s in no small way down to you and the way you are there for me, your moral support always makes me feel even stronger, much better than I used to feel.  Really, dear, you have no need to worry about me.”

 


	4. And more....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues....

Jim’s need for Oswald was fierce, his desire to protect immense.  To protect and serve meant something entirely different when it came to Oswald.  And his desire to please was fulfilled each time when Oswald came.

 

His beautiful boy, the one he’d denied himself the pleasure of for so long.

  
  


“I could fuck you right now,” Jim had whispered, rasping into Ozzy’s shell like ear, as they had stood there in full view of the crowd, and Ozzy had tingled, and turned and whispered back, “I wish you could!  I’m so hard for you, James. So hard it hurts.”

“Jesus Oz!”  He thought, I can't wait to get home and give you a damn good seeing to!  Why do these things never seem to end?

 

He wanted to get inside that sexy, tight little ass so much it hurt.  He wouldn't hurt Oz though, despite his little kingpin’s urges to ‘make it rough Jim, I won't mind!”  He made sure to use plenty of lube, stretch him as much as possible at first, delighting in Ozzy’s whimpering sounds of pleasure, his words goading him to penetrate him and fuck him hard.  Then greasing himself up, pushing in slowly, then more forcibly, feeling Ozzy twitch and hearing him yelp and then groan as he found his g spot, thrusting, panting, muttering and then shouting expletives, Ozzy joining in with the cursing as his passion mounted.

  
  
  
  
  


“You really enjoyed that, huh?”

 

“Jim - you were squeezing my balls and sucking my cock, what's not to love?”

 

“Yeah.  What's not to love about you coming in my mouth.  Love that too.”

  
  


Tasting the salty sweet semen that came from that magnificent organ was another first for Jim, and he didn't want anyone else to compare that with, because as he never tired of saying - Oswald was The One.  His One and Only. And nothing, and no-one, must be allowed to take that from him.

 

Jim had loved the feel of Oswald’s trembling thighs, preparing for his release - Jim just had ot check him for seismic activity, because it would be like Vesuvius erupting when he came.  Hot lava filling his mouth, shooting forth violently, to be swallowed so eagerly and tasted all night long.

 

Oswald loved the feel of Jim’s warm, wet mouth as it sucked on his cock. And when they were together - really together - Jim inside his ass, and they were moving in unison - he loved the way Jim’s voice quaked and the way it growled, not just the usual way it rasped in that sexy gravelly way.  This - this was something else. ‘This was passion - over him.

 

And when he came over Jim, Jim came over him too.  And they had overcome their reservations and restraint.  Together.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
